


The First Time Ever I ...

by wellmet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellmet/pseuds/wellmet
Summary: This story uses the words of the song ' The First Time Ever I saw Your Face' to make a time line of the relationship of John and Sherlock from Sherlock's point of view.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The First Time Ever I ...

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses the words of the song' The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' and plots the development of the relationship of John and Sherlock. From Sherlock's point of view. From Lightbringer to eternity ...

THE FIRST TIME EVER I …  
Meretseger 2019

This piece was inspired by hearing 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face.' which was the theme song for the Clint Eastwood film 'Play Misty For Me.' With thanks to Roberta Flack and looking for something else and finding all the songs you used to know. 

The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes and the Moon and the stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the endless sky my love …

Sherlock Holmes looked up briefly from his microscope when he heard two men enter the lab. " … changed since my day..." The voice was pleasant, light but masculine and he ran a quick analysing gaze over the stranger; army haircut, tan only to cuff and collar, straight back, limps but stands easily so the leg pain is psychosomatic but the shoulder wound is real …. But then he noticed that the room seemed brighter not in the sense of more light but in that there was less dark. The brightness seemed to come from the blond, as if the man brought the light with him. Sherlock himself felt less closed off from ordinary, stupid people, as if the light was letting him see more clearly. "… John Watson …" was looking for a flat mate - this man might just be what he was looking for. 'Light-bringer,' he thought, smiling inside, 'this man is my light-bringer.

The first time ever I kissed your mouth, I felt the Earth move under my hand, like the trembling heart of a captive bird that was there at my command …

John tasted of tea and something that was obviously John Watson MD. Sherlock let his arms drop down so that his fingers brushed the carpet, not wanting to do anything but let John kiss him. There was something happening to the floor, it was as if the wood and the carpet were alive and moving gently underneath his fingers, as if the very ground was breathing with him, coming alive as he lifted his arms up to make sure that John, his John, would obey his command to never leave him. 

The first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine and I knew our joy would fill the earth and last til the end of time, my love, and last until the end of time …'

Sherlock lay quietly, watching as John Watson lay down next to him, his beautiful, scarred body warm, his dark blue eyes darker with lust, his hands gentle with love. He felt John's heart beating against his chest as John lay down on him, lowering his head to Sherlock's neck and kissing it. Sherlock felt his heart beat faster, matching John's and he felt something; it wasn't happiness, he knew happiness, remembered it from his childhood, but something deeper, something that brought tears to his eyes. And John was there, soothing him, wiping his tears, "… what is wrong …" Sherlock tried to explain what it was he was feeling. "… not happiness, Sherlock, but Joy…' and all he could do was look lost and not understanding and John, light-bringer, lover, smiled and explained. "… joy is to happiness as eternity is to time, love …" and Sherlock understood. This was not ever going to end, it would go on for ever, it would change his world, fill it with light and joy. Sherlock smiled and said, " … eternity isn't going to be long enough …"

And John Watson laughed, light and joy spreading out from him, and Sherlock finally understood …


End file.
